


Chrobin Week 2017 Participation

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, children looking up to their siblings, my family i love them, papa chrom and baby morgan since there's a lack of it in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: A series of Oneshots (or otherwise specified) I posted for the Chrobin Week 2017 event that's happened on tumblr from Oct. 15th to Oct. 21st. The prompts were as follows: Day 1: Heroes; Day 2: Training; Day 3: Halloween; Day 4: Animals; Day 5: Ylisse & Plegia; Day 6: Music; Day 7: Vows





	1. The One She Looks up to the Most

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1: Heroes

Young Luci and Young Morgan always looked up to their older siblings, almost as much as they looked up to their Mother, who, according to their Father, ‘saved him and the whole world by sacrificing herself’. This admiration remained the same especially after the princesses birthday, whence [Luci and the Young Shepherds performed a song of thanks](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/151312651687) to the future travelers.

She had told her feelings to Robin, who wrote the speech she said then; but even during the rehearsals, the young princess would dive her nose into her [older brother’s chronicles](http://ingrimasname.tumblr.com/post/140357853501) – about how the world had been faring after her mother’s sacrifice; about how his companions had been doing with their new-found lives at the past… about their lives back in the future.

Luci was mesmerized by all the tales of grandeur, sacrifice, friendship and the path to finding one’s dreams she had read in the thick books. She looked up to each one of her heroes in her own way: Big Cousin Owain was the most fun to talk to since he always made dramatic entrances, poses and had the best lines to deliver whenever she wanted him to reenact a scene she had read.

Uncle Gerome was so different from her friend Gerry! He was tall, silent and had a deep voice. She was sometimes scared of him, but since he would always come to visit alongside Big Sister Lucina, Luci always did her best to imagine him with Big Cousin Owain’s eyes.

Auntie Cynthia didn’t trip half as much as she had heard – especially not even close to how much her friend Cyncy tripped over her own shadow. Auntie C was as much fun to talk to as Big Cousin Owain, and sometimes even more so because she would take Luci flying! So much fun!

There was also Auntie Nah, who honestly didn’t look much older than Luci herself, but always claimed she was the same age as Big Brother Morgan while pouting. Luci didn’t like to make her mad because whenever she was happy, she would let Luci mount on her back! When the princess mentioned that to Auntie C once, she had to cover her ears because of the loud scream Cynthia let out. “NO FAIR! She never let me do it, no matter how many times I asked her!” She had said while panting.

Luci held a giggle while she was reading her favorite part out loud to her little brother a little while before bed, her mind wandering to the people she looked up to the most.

The youngest prince was already fast asleep, but he never let go of his big sister’s hand, a smile splattered across his face.

A soft knock was heard on the door before it slowly opened, a worried head popping up out of it. “Oh, Luci, are you still up?” Robin asked with a calm smile, her voice but a whisper so as not to wake up the young boy.

“Shhh.” Luci shushed, putting her free index over her mouth, the smile never leaving her face. “Morg’s finally fallen asleep, Mommy!”

Robin’s smile grew, pride warming her heart as she crouched beside the chair Lucina sat on. “[What a great big sister you turned out to be](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/165982822622), my baby girl,” the Queen said, caressing her daughter’s cheek, side-eyeing the thick and rough-bound book by her lap. “Reading Morgan’s chronicle again, I gather?”

The little girl nodded vehemently. “Uh-huh! Look, this is my favorite part!” She pointed to the text, right beside a very detailed drawing of her big sister Lucina putting her Falchion down.

It was an excerpt from the very day the Shepherds had come back from the battle with Grima – all of them battling with defeat and hope inside their hearts for the loss of their Queen and Mother. Still, one princess stood fast and ran towards the room that had been hers in a future past, forsaking her sword so as to hold the small baby with both hands and whisper:

“Yours will be a happy future. I will make sure of it, Luci. Together with Father, Mother… and… and us, t-too. I shall stay.”'


	2. Two Falchions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happens during the short timeskip that happens at the final part of my May we Meet Again, in a Better Life.  
> For Day 2: Training

Morgan had had learned so much during the short month he took to absorb as much knowledge of his own land [before departing to see the world](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F8326834%3Fview_full_work%3Dtrue&t=NzZiMjZlZTJiOTE3ZTIzM2Q1NjZjYTdmYTVlNzkxNTg3Y2Y5NzNkMSx4UUp4WU02eA%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyukiwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166653693177%2Ftwo-falchions&m=0). He was having lessons of magic and understanding of the earth they lived on with Miriel, but was also keening his sword skills with his sister, Lucina.

However, she  _was_ still the Captain of the Shepherds, so their training schedule was extremely messy. That particular afternoon they had promised to train, but an emergency came up at the capital and Lucina had to go, leaving the young prince to hone his skills on his own – well, him and Falchion.

A few weeks previous, they were surprised to find out how Morgan was also worthy of wielding it and he cried while laughing imagining how proud their mother would be when she finds out how amazing he’s become during her time away. Nevertheless, the prince was still a bit nervous about wielding the legendary weapon – it had always seemed so far away from his reach and so very well in place on his sister’s hand.

He still remembered little, but from the scraps and pieces he can muster, he knows that he had always been watching his sister’s back getting further and further away from him – towards the throne, leadership and heroism. He didn’t feel worthy of the legendary weapon and yet, look at him, chosen by that very blade.

“No, Morgan! Focus!” He shook his head for the third time, attaining an attacking position for the fourth. He took a deep breath and attacked the training dummy, but missed. “Ahaha… haha… I guess I’m still a bit nervous about this all, huh, Falchy?” He twirled the sword around, looking at the blade as he talked with it.

Morgan didn’t notice another blue-haired head approaching and his heart leapt out of his chest after hearing his father’s voice. “’Falchy?’”

“WAH!” He jumped, holding Falchion as though his life depended on it. “Father!”

Chrom let out a faint laugh and rested his hand over his own Falchion’s pommel. “I’ve had it for so long, but I never imagined it could be called like that, too.”

“So-sorry,” Morgan lowered his head, Falchion’s tip almost touching the ground. “Sis always tells me not to ‘degrade the weapon that built our homeland’, b-but I guess I just want to feel closer to it.” He gazed at the silver and gold blade, twisting his lips.

“I saw you from the window,” Chrom pointed with his thumb to a lancet a few stories up before suddenly opening his arms so as to free himself from his [kingsly mantle](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi0.kym-cdn.com%2Fphotos%2Fimages%2Foriginal%2F001%2F039%2F391%2Fc01.jpg&t=ODNiNjUzMTVjMmZiYmJmODc3NDg0NTA1NTgxNDBjZmZiY2YzOGZjNix4UUp4WU02eA%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyukiwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166653693177%2Ftwo-falchions&m=0). “And I realized we barely ever trained properly, Morgan. Would you want to have a go at your old man?” He smiled, getting ready to take Falchion out of its sheath.

Morgan gasped and almost dropped Falchion. “R-really?!” He beamed, enthusiasm making its way back inside his heart.

Ahh, how much better it was to see him smiling. Chrom’s own smile felt warmer to the eyes, the memories of how weak and sick Morgan had been not even 40 days ago still hard to overwrite inside a tired father’s heart.

 _Oh, Robin, how proud you’ll be of our little boy. He’s already grown so much just waiting for you_. Chrom thought as he took his battle stance, watching how Morgan did the same: both of them were truly connected by blood – their stances, hair color and even swords were the same, making a distracted passerby look twice to discern father from son. A _nd he has so much more room to grow yet._  The Exalt thought before leaping for the first attack.


	3. A Memory That'll Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3: Halloween and Day 5: Ylisse and Plegia

After Validar’s demise as well as any trace of Grima’s curse throughout the land, a new era for the grimleal was born: They had to reshape their entire religion now that the Fell Dragon’s grip on their minds and bloodlines was no more – they were finally free.

Plegia, however, was a [theocracy,](http://brennasnow.tumblr.com/post/141130912170) and relied heavily on the church to elect their rulers. Without a solid foundation for themselves, the still-crawling newly reformed church of the Free People had no infrastructure to rule a country.

It being the homeland of his other half, Chrom decided not to annex the land itself, but to temporarily rule over it until they could walk by themselves – that remained until this day, four years later.

A young toddler cried in the middle of the day, missing his mother. “Ma-ma! Mama!” Morgan sobbed by his father’s chest. After Robin came back and took over her queenly duties, she took it upon herself to oversee Plegia’s reconstruction – which meant that, more often than not, she would have to make lengthy expeditions to the sandy country so as to inspect in person.

That was one of those times. “Shhh, Morgan, Daddy’s here.” Chrom cooed the small boy, slowly bouncing him up and down on his arms, patting the tiny back.

“B-bud Baba…!” The boy cried, his nose so clogged the words leaving his mouth barely made sense.

Chrom took his handkerchief to dry his son’s face, urging him to blow his nose after he was done. “I know, Morgan, I also miss her terribly.” He whispered, once again hugging the boy and patting the small blue-haired head, his voice soothing with a hint of longing.

He still felt the cold hand of fear creeping through his heart whenever Robin wasn’t beside him when he woke up during the night, even if he received news from her every two days.

“Buh…” Morgan cooed, drooling Chrom’s shoulder as he gripped at the robe his father was leaning against. “Mama… here.”

“Hm?” Chrom raised his neck so as to check what caught Morgan’s interest so intently and– “Ah, of course. Her tactician coat.” The Exalt turned to the sofa he was leaning, onto which the robe was on, caressing it with a warm smile. “So many memories imbued onto it.”

The day they first met; the first skirmish they fought together; the day he caught her bathing and saw her picking it up to cover herself… the day he proposed. Of course, not every memory they had together could be considered happy ones, but just the time they spent together meant so much more to him, to her… to their children.

Then, an idea dawned on him. “Oh! Morgan, what do you think of having one of those for yourself?” The Exalt beamed, his smile the brightest since Robin left to Plegia.

The toddler tilted his head to the side and had to look from his father to the coat. “Morgan… like Mama?” He pointed from cloth to man, then to himself.

“Yes!” Chrom got up and took a step back from the couch, allowing Morgan to see the coat in its entirety – it was old and beaten up, but it was his mother’s and it also could be his? How? Feeling the boy bounce on his arm, Chrom nuzzled him, “Daddy will make one for you, my boy! Let’s dress you up like your Mama!”

Morgan giggled, then laughed, the high-pitched baby laugh every parent loves to hear and kicked his legs in excitement. “Now? Where!” He asked, grappling his father.

Chrom laughed more, walking to the bed and sitting on it. “Ahaha, I’ll try my best to deliver it soon, Morgan, but not now. Do you want to watch as Daddy sews it? I’ll start tomorrow during every break I can.”

The boy’s eyes shone and he nodded vehemently. ‘Tomorrow’ couldn’t come sooner, whenever that was!

 

Needless to say, Chrom was never good at any work that required patience and good hand-to-eye sync. He didn’t want to ask for help since he was the one who came up with the idea (besides, he really did not want to show anyone the atrocity he was doing to the likeness of Robin’s coat), but his close aides as well as his sister and daughters noticed the bandages around his fingers increasing with the passing of the days.

“Aha, I gotcha!” Lissa jumped out of a corner in front of her brother one day. “You won’t run away this time, Brother! Tell me what’re you doing that’s hurting you so much! It’s GOTTA be something serious.” Or super funny, she giggled to herself, a sly smile over her lips.

Chrom felt the tip of his ears redden and raised his chin. “Lissa, for the last time, I am not doing anything. Now, please, I’m busy.” He turned on his heel and left, almost running.

The princess clicked her tongue. “Sheesh, where IS he keeping whatever he’s doing, anyway? I looked all over his room and nothing, nothing!”

Panting, the Exalt hid inside his sons’ room (Morgan liked to share it with Young Morgs whenever he came back from his travels) and closed the door. “Ugh, Lissa’s as sharp as ever.” He locked the door and turned to the crib where Young Morgan was taking his afternoon nap. “You won’t tell her, will you, Morgan?” The Exalt laughed, promptly taking his failure of a project out of one of drawers of the young prince’s dresser and going back to work.

 

Robin was bound to return in three days – he had to finish it in time to surprise her,[ be it by making her laugh or to make a new memory](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F-GdzQxkAT4o%3Ft%3D4m25s&t=OWY3NGE5YTExMTliY2M2OTY5YjUxZjA3M2YyM2I1NzA4NTRmYjA0Yyxoa3o5eEdVZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyukiwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166657992487%2Fa-memory-thatll-last&m=0).

The first fitting was only a few hours before Robin’s scouts reported back, and Morgan started crying of joy. “Mama here!” He sobbed, rubbing his face on Chrom’s shoulder.

The Exalt felt his own eyes burn with tears. Look at how happy the boy is, despite his own utter failure in sewing – it only looked like a crooked crow stitched over a deep purple cloth that was somehow shaped like a coat.

“I’ll go fetch Mama, hm? Want to come with Daddy?” He whispered, adjusting the toddler on one of his arms, using his free hand to dry his eyes before he left the room, forgetting Morgan was still wearing the coat.

“Mhm!” The boy replied, lifting both arms. A small tearing sound came from it, but Chrom was too afraid to look, so he just pretended he didn’t hear it as he ran towards the front gates. “Like Mama!” Morgan yelled. “Mama!” He bounced as he recognized his mother from the crowd, wearing a spare tactician coat she had.

That made the boy’s eyes well up with tears once more. He had the best Papa and Mama in the whole wide world!


	4. A Steadfast Ally, Until the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one refferences to a previous work I did that described the events of Emmeryn's fall, linked down there, but not posted here on ao3.   
> For Day 4: Animals

[It was Exalt’s Day](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/135047546922), a holiday they established a year after Emmeryn’s fall. Over the course of years, the entire kingdom started pilgrimages to visit Her Grace’s statue Chrom erected two years after losing his sister. The people asked for protection alongside with wisdom, patience and warmth, Emmeryn’s most apparent virtues.

The holiday, despite partly losing its meaning for the royal family after they found Emmeryn safe and sound, was still a day for mourning and longing for the Queen. It was the day the [Pegasus she cared for, Gaellus, died in battle](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/155467843752), protecting her and her Prince with everything he had.

Robin wore her tactician garments as she walked through the back garden, [close to the cleft Chrom and Lucina had smashed a hole in](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/129708150807) some years previous, her face somber, but a longing smile making its way over her lips. She carried a bouquet of ylissean lilies, her daughter’s favorite, and walked slowly towards the improvised grave.

 _It was a rushed and terrible time in general_ , she thought.  _Once again forgive me for leaving your body behind in that ravine, my friend._  Robin crouched in front of the tombstone, placing the flowers over the ground, in front of it. She looked up to the epitaph.

It read: Gaellus, he who is now part of the wind; a dear friend, companion and soldier.

Robin sat down and crossed her legs, ready to talk with it as she had been doing ever since the first Exalt’s Day. “I recalled a bit more today, Gaellus.” She started. “The day I saved you is still a bit blurry, but now I’m more sure than ever that we did meet before I lost my memories. I’m sorry for taking so long to remember.”

A set of hurried steps made Robin’s smile grow. She already knew whom they belonged to. “Sorry for the wait, Robin!” Chrom ran towards his wife, immediately crouching down to her. “Have you started?”

She nodded, resting her head over his shoulder as he adjusted himself on the ground, placing one leg behind her back and the other beside her, basically enveloping his wife with his body. “Mhm, but only just a bit.”

“Alright,” Chrom nodded to the grave, then placed his arm around his wife’s shoulder. “You can go on now.”

The Queen leaned more on her husband, using both hands to hold his which was over her. “He was always an unruly one, wasn’t he?” She giggled. “He refused to obey even the most accomplished horsemasters!”

Chrom laughed. “Yes, he only had eyes for you. But he was the most disciplined mount I’ve ever seen. It was like I could hear him speak.”

“True. He refused to see me mount any other horse until he had absolutely no more strength to carry us.” She absentmindedly caressed Chrom’s hand, remembering how Gaellus fell on the muddy soil, the heavy rain making it even harder for him to walk. Robin’s leg, the one that had been shot, was caught under him – but she barely felt it.

Chrom’s grief at the moment was more important to her, as well as Gaellus wellbeing. She had asked for healers, but the Pegasus was already beyond saving.

Only by its own will was he standing up.

He fulfilled his duty as a soldier, as a companion and as a friend until the very end – until he met his end.

“But our memories are still being uncovered, Gaellus. I’m still remembering.” Robin looked to the sky – they made sure to put his grave on top of a hill without many trees around, only so he could always soar with the wind like he always loved to. “And even when I remember everything,” she looked over her shoulder after hearing a voice – to her approaching children and friends. “I will still have a lot to talk to you about, friend – to show you the future you saved with your sacrifice.”


	5. A Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7: Vows

Origin Peak.

After leaving Mount Prism at the top of their speed, they finally reached the place into which everything began.

Where everything would end, one way or another.

Ever since the Awakening, fear had been creeping into Robin’s heart, slowly covering her mind much like a spiderweb she couldn’t free herself of. It was an idea that had sprung up in her head after hearing what the Divine Dragon had said, and now it rang inside her head with increasing  strain, making it throb.

Said Dragon spoke to them in their minds, her ethereal body almost see-through due to the darkness the Fell Dragon emanated around the earth. “Remember, Awakener. The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima.”

“It can only put him back to sleep…” Robin looked at the dark shadow hovering over the mountain, feeling a distant connection to it – her link with the Dragon of Destruction.

As if reading her mind, Naga spoke once again. “Correct, Fellblood.”

Her heart grew cold once more. “So you know of my lineage?”

A short silence followed, then Naga’s body became slightly opaque as She stared directly into Robin’s eyes. “You possess power not so different from my own.”

 _This is it, then._  Robin thought with resignation, looking down to her feet. Chrom’s voice beside her, his hand by her shoulder, made her look up at him, her brows flickering in hesitation.

“We must find some way to break this unholy cycle! We can’t just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries.” He looked from Robin to Lucina and Morgan, his voice grave and protective over his own. “Otherwise we merely will his vengeance on our descendants.”

Lucina pursed her lips and looked up at the dark cloud, her heart heavy. Morgan held his sister’s arm, apprehensive with the heavy atmosphere.

Robin opened her mouth twice before feeling her voice leaving it. “…I may know a way.” She croaked out, inadvertently clinging one hand on Chrom’s shirt.

His eyes shone, content on seeing his tactician and wife coming up with another life-saving plan. “Yes, Robin? You have some strategy?”

Robin felt weak. Looking at his hopeful eyes made her want to take back her words. But Naga’s presence beside her reminded her of everything that was at stake, not only her own future with the only one she’ll ever love. “The other Robin claimed the dragon and I were the same, right? If I strike the final blow, she’d be killed by her own hand.” She said, her voice sounding as controlled as she meant it to, her eyes gazing upon the tall darkness ahead.

Chrom let out an exclamation of surprise. “Robin! Ingenious!” He squeezed his hand over her shoulder, a hopeful smile over his lips as he turned to the Divine Dragon. “Naga? Will it work?”

The image swayed as She looked from Exalt to Queen and back to the Darkness. “…Perhaps.” She said finally, and Robin felt Chrom’s breath of relief beside her. “But there would be consequences.”

Robin’s heart froze. Yes. She knew that.

Naga pressed on. “Grima’s heart and Robin’s are inexorably linked. Dragon and woman can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin’s life.”

She felt Chrom’s breathing stop, and his hand press her even more. The fear she felt started to melt away, just by being safe into his arms – by feeling his love through the denial he was surely about to spout. The Queen raised her head to the Deity. “…I realize that. I am ready.”

Naga nodded and closed her eyes. “There is…a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those bonds prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. However, not even a thousand human friendships surpass the dragon’s grip. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist.”

Robin didn’t dare hope. She couldn’t afford to.

If she so much as looked behind to her children or up to her husband, she would break; her resolve wouldn’t last. The thought of spending the rest of her days alongside them after sealing away Grima was a much too tempting thought to entertain. She simply looked down and clutched one hand over her chest.

She had to do it.

“No.” Chrom said firmly. “I won’t allow you to sacrifice yourself, Robin! I won’t! We’ll find another way.” He took a step towards her and placed his other hand over her free shoulder, lowering his head so as to force her to look up at him.

Oh, gods. Why did she look? Why?

She felt her weak conviction break under her feet, her legs starting to tremble as she felt the intense and raw  _love_ oozing out of her husband’s words and hands – the intensity of his gaze, gods!

“C-Chrom, you’re not thinking clearly.” She stuttered, looking away from him towards Origin Peak. She squeezed her eyes for what she was about to say. “What is one life, when weighed against millions?!”

“Stop it!” He hugged her, squeezing her so much into his hold she lost her breath. “Don’t talk like you’re not important to me – to ALL of us!” He dug his face into her shoulder, his stuttering voice a whisper. “I won’t let you do this. I love you, Robin,  _please_ … please don’t leave me.” He squeezed her more.

And, frankly, she didn’t mind not being able to breathe.

How utterly and wholly  _safe_ she was in those arms! How they slightly trembled with the prospect of losing her! How his breathing was agitated just by imagining a world without her by his side! Robin’s eyes welled up with tears as her hands reciprocated the hug, digging her nails on his back. She felt as though the whole world was only meant for the both of them.

His warmth, his love, his smile, his grimace, his smell, his strength, his vigor… she wanted everything. She couldn’t live without him; and the thought of disappearing… of never being able to hold him like that again… it terrified her.

“Promise me… Promise me, Robin. Promise you won’t do this!” He huffed by her ear, his voice almost cracking into a sob.

His unshed tears were the ones Robin cried. “I-I’m sorry for bringing this up, Chrom. You’re right.” She patted his back, her resolve shattered.

They would find a way. They had to. She wasn’t ready to part with that warmth yet.

Chrom’s breathing faltered as he slowly let go of the hug, a smile daring to spring up on his somber face. “We swore to stand by each other, remember? We’re two halves of a whole… Not even a dragon can sever us.” He caressed her cheek, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, locking the promise with a kiss.

Oh, how weak she was! She couldn’t live without him nor could she die for him!

They lingered by one another’s lips for a moment, her brown meeting his blue after they opened their eyes.

But she would fight for their life together. She wouldn’t give up living beside him for the rest of her days.

Origin Peak was close, but still over a day of march and fighting. They chose to camp on a blind spot of the marauding Risen, wishing to regain their strength for at least one hour or two – dawn wouldn’t break so long as the dark shadow Grima cast over the world remained. They had only so much time to catch their breaths.

Inside their tent, however, Exalt and Queen couldn’t let go of each other’s bodies, their breaths intertwined; merging alongside the deep fear both of them felt for one another.

They needn’t words for that night – their bodies spoke so much just by loving each other, by being the perfect match to bring pleasure in such dire times. Robin felt a single tear rolling down her cheek as she felt Chrom deep inside her, never wanting to let go.

Their kisses were agitated; their movements were orchestrated. Just stand by me, they screamed without words. Don’t leave my side; love me forever.

Robin felt it, too, how weak her husband was, much like herself. How frail and broken his mien was with the prospect of living a life without her. She felt everything: his love, his grief, his possessiveness – his tenderness.

The soft kisses by her temple, the tight hug over her hips; the deep connection their bodies shared. Robin weeped a silent prayer after exhaustion and vigor shook her body at the same time.

She loved him.

She loved him more than anything in the world.

The marks she left on his back were simply her body imprinting itself on his, telling him how much she enjoyed their time together. It was that time, however, that made the ground solidify under her feet.

She had his heart; he had hers. They were two halves of each other, and vowed to never be apart. They wouldn’t, not in heart, not in soul, not in mind.

The marks she left on his back would be the last of her body’s presence by his side, however.

For him to live, for their children to grow, for dawn to finally break… Suddenly, she wasn’t scared anymore. She hugged her beloved one last time that night, that day, that… that life; and steeled herself.

At least she hoped they could meet again, in a better life.


End file.
